Extra Credit
by TwiWeasel
Summary: Jasper needs some extra credit in Mr. Cullen's class and will do anything to get it.


**SLASH BACKSLASH 4.0 CONTEST. Basically, it was my "coming out" as an author. *shrugs* I think I did alright. I'd like to thank beckybrit for her beta/cheerleading skills, TongueTwied for informing me about the contest and a pre-read, and TigerLilyRose for giving it one last read through when I panicked.**

**Title: **Extra Credit  
**Author: **TwiWeasel  
**Pairing: **Edward/Jasper  
**Rating: **M/NC17  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight.  
**Warnings: **AH, implied dub-con, rimming  
**Word Count: **3344  
**Summary: **Jasper needs some extra credit in Mr. Cullen's class and will do _anything_ to get it.

**Please see all entries at: ** .com

EXTRA CREDIT

Sitting behind his desk in a crisp white button-down with a blue diamond patterned tie and dark slacks, Edward was not the stodgy old man one might normally picture when someone would say "English Professor." In fact, the young instructor wore glasses that he didn't need, and tried his hardest (and yet, still failed) to tame his wild mop of copper colored hair, in order to look more professional.

A light knock, followed by a tentative "Professor Cullen?" pulled his attention away from the English Literature papers he was grading. Frowning, he looked up to see Jasper standing in the doorway of his office.

"Jasper, come in. What can I do for you?" Edward leaned back in his chair with elbows resting on the armrests and tented his fingers. He thought of it as his scholarly look. "Have a seat."

Shoving a seemingly nervous hand through his blond curls, Jasper stepped into the office before slumping inelegantly into one of the chairs before the desk. "I, uh," he began, staring down at the hem of his t-shirt. Taking a deep breath and straightening in the chair, he started over. "I know I'm failing your class, Mr. Cullen. I'm here to ask if there is anything I can do for extra credit. I'm, uh," he blushed as he stuttered over the words. "I'm willing to do a-anything you want me to do, Sir. I-I just can't fail this class."

Silence.

Finally, Edward removed his unneeded glasses and set them aside before leaning forward, clasping his hands together on the desk, and clearing his throat. "Jasper, look at me." As blue eyes rose to meet green, Edward knew just exactly what he wanted Jasper to do for his _extra credit._ "I think we can work something out that will be agreeable to the both of us."

Jasper's body relaxed visibly at Edward's words, and his lips curled up in a small smile. "Thank you, Sir."

Standing and moving around the edge of his desk, Edward stated, "In fact, Mr. Whitlock, I believe that I have a few things that you can help me with this afternoon." He stepped past Jasper to the door, where he closed it with a quiet click, turning the lock silently. "I'm pleased that you've come to me about this issue. Your college education is extremely important for your future."

Gesturing for Jasper to stand up and follow him, Edward stepped to the far wall of his office that was obviously designed for storage. The wall was lined with cupboards, shelves and a filing cabinet with a stack of files sitting on its top. Resting a hand on the files, Edward stated, "You can begin by putting these files away."

Jasper met his eyes, and cocked an eyebrow. "You're gonna make me file for extra credit, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward met his eyes and held his gaze for a moment, before shrugging. "I thought you said you'd do _anything _I wanted you to do. Or am I mistaken?"

With a sigh, and a resigned, "No, Sir," Jasper glanced at the files before he grasped the handle of the top drawer and pulled it open. Moving back to his desk, Edward sat and quickly finished grading the paper he had been working on when Jasper came in. Placing it in the "done" pile, he neatly stacked the rest of the papers that still needed grading, and set them on the corner of his desk. Turning in his office chair, he watched Jasper for a moment as he filed the folders away.

Concealed by the noise made when Jasper slammed the file cabinet drawer shut, Edward stood from his chair, but didn't move any closer. He straightened his tie and ran a hand down the front of his shirt, before adjusting the bulge in his trousers that had been there since Jasper first uttered the words "_anything you want me to do_." As Jasper placed the last file in the appropriate drawer and pushed it shut, Edward took the final steps forward and was there behind him, crowding him up against the cabinet, arms on either side of him, effectively pinning him in place.

"I think that's enough filing for now, Jasper." Edward's voice was low and rough against his neck, and and a thrill shot up Jasper's spine. Pressing his hardened cock against Jasper's ass, Edward put his nose into Jasper's hair and inhaled deeply. "I have something else that needs your attention now."

Jasper gasped when Edward's hands moved from the cabinet to his hips. "M-Mr. Cullen?" he practically squeaked as Edward ground his erection even harder against him, forcing Jasper to put his own hands up against the cabinet so he wouldn't be crushed against it.

"You said _anything_ Jasper. Do you _really_ want the extra credit you'll need to pass my class?" Edward breathed the words against the back of Jasper's ear before inhaling deeply once again and flexing his fingers against his hips. "Or perhaps you'd rather just take the failing grade and have to retake the class again next semester?"

"N-no, Sir. I need a passing grade." Jasper murmured, dropping his hands from the cabinet and hanging his head in a gesture of defeat. Edward said nothing while Jasper seemed to war with himself. He wasn't about to force the issue, but he would gladly take advantage of what had been offered to him. Taking a deep breath, Jasper squared his shoulders once again, his hands fisting at his sides. Lifting his face, he assured Edward without looking back at him, "I said I'd do _anything,_ and I meant it."

Edward's smile was beatific, although Jasper was unaware of that fact, as he was still facing the filing cabinet. "Good," he answered before letting his hands roam up Jasper's chest. Edward touched Jasper everywhere over his t-shirt, feeling his muscled abs and flicking at his nipples before running his hands up over his shoulders and down his back, only to start over. He did this several times, and each time Jasper seemed to relax a little more. Edging his fingers up under the hem of Jasper's shirt, he pulled it up, and Jasper raised his arms so he could remove it. Tossing the shirt onto his desk, Edward's fingers resumed their touching routine; abs, nipples, shoulders, back, this time on bare skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Jasper relaxed enough to lean into Edward's chest and let his head drop back onto his shoulder, and Edward's fingers stopped their roaming to settle around the waistband of his jeans. Dragging in another deep breath full of Jasper's scent, he muttered, "Don't get too comfortable, Jasper. You've got some work to do."

Edward abruptly stepped away from Jasper and moved back to his desk, where he resumed his seat behind it. Tenting his fingers once again, he leaned back in the large, black leather chair and swiveled just a bit. He watched Jasper with a predator's gaze. "Whatever shall I have you do," he murmured, just loud enough for Jasper to hear.

Although Jasper was determined not to show any more nervousness to his Professor, his voice still cracked slightly as he repeated, "anything."

"Come here, Jasper. I believe that I'm in need of some help...right here." Gesturing at the front of himself, Edward stopped swiveling and planted his feet on the floor, spreading his knees.

Walking toward him, Jasper stopped before quite reaching Edward. "What would you like me to do, Mr. Cullen?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"I think, Jasper, that before I have you do anything for me, you should remove the rest of your clothing. The job I have in mind for you may get a little...messy." Edward smirked at his soft gasp.

Jasper hesitantly nodded, before dropping his hands to the button on his jeans.

"Shoes and socks first, please, Jasper," Edward commanded quietly, as he leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers before him, yet again.

Nodding once more, Jasper toed off his sneakers before bending down to remove his socks, which he dropped on top of his shoes. Straightening, Jasper held his breath as he watched his Professor's gaze slowly move from his bare feet and up his legs to settle on the rather prominent bulge in his jeans. Mr. Cullen quirked an eyebrow before raising his eyes to meet Jasper's smoldering gaze. The blond man raised his own eyebrows in an unspoken answer before dropping his hands back down to undo the buttons of his jeans. In one swift move, Jasper dropped his pants, as well as his boxers, to his ankles before stepping out of them. He stood back up, and calmly folded his jeans. Bending to grab his shoes and socks from the floor, he set his clothes in one of the chairs on the far side of Mr. Cullen's desk. But as he reached for his shirt on the desk, Edward said sharply, "leave it."

Each held the other's eye for a moment, before Jasper nodded slightly. "Come here," Edward requested, and Jasper complied silently. "Well, well, Jasper. Isn't this an impressive turn of events," he murmured as he gazed directly at Jasper's hardened cock. Reaching out, he stroked one fingertip down the length, before looking back up at Jasper's face.

"Kneel down here," he ordered, pointing at the floor directly between his spread knees. When Jasper had done so, Edward gestured once again to the front of his own slacks. "I seem to be in a similar predicament, Jasper. What are you going to do about it, hmm?"

"Anything you want me to, Sir," Jasper answered in a submissive murmur.

Humming in appreciation of the answer, Edward smiled slightly. "I feel that I am also overdressed for any extra credit activities that you may need assistance with. I believe that you should remove my clothing as well. You may start with my shoes and socks, Jasper."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." Jasper leaned forward to untie his shoes and pulled them off one by one, followed by his socks. Setting them aside, he looked up at his Professor and asked quietly, "Shall I remove your pants now, Sir?"

Stroking a finger down the kneeling man's cheek, the instructor answered, "Yes, Jasper. You may. I must say, so far, you are doing a lovely job far of earning that extra credit."

Jasper rose up onto his knees, and leaned forward, reaching for Edward's belt. As he threaded it back through the buckle with slightly shaky fingers, he caught the scent of his Professor and breathed it in deeply.

Paper. Ink. Musk. Man.

Jasper's dick throbbed as he opened the button and zipper.

Tugging the shirt from it's confines, he glimpsed the trail of hair running down a tight abdomen into an even tighter pair of boxer briefs. Jasper's face flushed at the sight, and he felt as though he couldn't take a deep enough breath. Mr. Cullen seemed to be struggling with his breathing as well, since he was rapidly loosening his tie and unbuttoning his collar.

Taking the initiative, Jasper brushed Mr. Cullen's hands away, and continued unbuttoning his shirt for him. Removing his tie without undoing the knot, he smirked up at his Professor before pulling the necktie over his own head. Pushing the open shirt back over the seated man's shoulders, he leaned even farther forward and licked an exposed nipple. Jasper grinned at the swift intake of breath before moving to the other nipple and swiping his tongue across it as well.

"Remove my pants, now," Mr. Cullen nearly growled.

Reaching around and hooking his fingers into the waistband of his Professor's slacks, Jasper gave a gentle tug and the seated man lifted himself so they could be pulled down. Once they were removed, Jasper folded them neatly and placed them on the top of the pile of papers that still needed to be graded.

Turning back to his task, Jasper's breath caught in his throat. Mr. Cullen lay sprawled in his chair, hair disheveled, his dress shirt unbuttoned and pushed off of his shoulders, and he wore the tightest pair of black boxer briefs Jasper had ever seen. He stared for a moment before Mr. Cullen cleared his throat, reminding him of his task.

Slowly, Jasper ran his hands up the Professor's legs, brushing his fingertips lightly over the cloth covered bulge that was on display, before slowly...ever so slowly...removing his underwear and setting them aside. Settling back on his knees, he shyly looked up at his Professor from under his eyelashes.

For another long moment, neither man moved other than to breathe. Finally, Mr. Cullen reached out and once again brushed a single finger down Jasper's cheek, his neck, and down his shoulder before grasping his own necktie that dangled loosely from the student's neck. Winding it around his fist, he pulled the kneeling man up to him. Grasping his engorged cock in his other hand, he held it up away from his body as he pulled Jasper closer. The unspoken message was heard loud and clear by Jasper.

Bringing one hand up to rest on the Professor's upper thigh, the other grasped the dick that had been offered to him. Slowly, he licked a stripe from the base all the way to the tip, before opening his mouth and sucking in the head. A small groan from Jasper was all the warning Mr. Cullen got before his student engulfed his manhood entirely into his hot mouth.

Unable to help himself, Edward tangled a hand into Jasper's hair. He wasn't pushing the kneeling man for more, he was just holding on for the ride. This blowjob from Jasper was more than just bobbing his head up and down. Jasper made love to Edward's cock with his mouth; sucking till his cheeks hollowed before pulling back and swirling his tongue around the head, then taking it as deep as he could and swallowing around him.

If the way Mr. Cullen's balls tightened was any indication, Jasper was doing a good job with his extra credit work. But he was nowhere near finished and he pulled away, releasing his suction with a pop. Jasper's grin was wolfish as the Professor nearly whined as he backed off. Reaching up to untangle the seated man's hand from his hair, he sat up tall on his knees and began arranging Mr. Cullen to his liking.

The Professor was already slouched in the chair, so when Jasper lifted his legs, one by one and hooked them over the chair arms, they stayed there. Grasping the instructor's hips, he pulled his ass right to the edge of the chair. Still grinning at the man who was now completely on display to him, Jasper wrapped a hand around his thick cock once again. Tongueing the slit and giving short, flicking licks along the length, he moved down farther. Continuing to fist the reclining man's cock, Jasper slowly lapped at his balls before taking one into his mouth and rolling it around, and then the other.

Releasing the Professor, he used both hands to grip his ass, thumbs not quite brushing the exposed opening. "Do you like that, Mr. Cullen? When I suck your dick and your balls?" Jasper said low, his breath washing across the puckered hole in front of him.

"Oh, God, yes," was the whispered reply.

"Would you like me to go lower, Mr. Cullen?"

This time the reply was only a whimper, but it ended on a sharp cry as Jasper slowly ran his flattened tongue over the tightly furled opening. Repeating the action once, twice, a third time, he moved back just enough that he could blow lightly on the wetness he'd left behind.

"I think you _do_ like that, Sir. Would you like me to do it again?"

At that, the hand was back in his hair, pulling him down once again. Jasper didn't fight it. Using his thumbs to open him up and expose him even more, Jasper didn't waste any time getting back to it. Giving hard licks with the flat of his tongue, he felt the relaxation he was waiting for before he plunged his tongue into the opening. Busy with repeating the actions again and again, he felt, more than saw, Mr. Cullen's hand move toward his dick.

"Hold on there, Sir." Jasper said breathlessly. "This is _my_ extra credit and I'm not gonna give you a chance to say that I didn't finish the job properly."

Sitting up, he put two fingers in his mouth, getting them good and wet. Glancing up at the Professor, he quirked a brow before moving those fingers to his slick hole. Between the spit and the position and the way he was already so relaxed, there was almost no resistance as he pushed the two fingers into Mr. Cullen's ass.

"Oh, fuuuuck," the Professor breathed.

Pumping and curling the fingers on one hand into the instructor, Jasper used the other to guide his dick back into his mouth. This time, he was relentless. Sucking hard, he fucked Mr. Cullen's ass with his fingers, probing till he felt just what he was looking for. As Jasper pushed and rubbed against that magic spot, the Professor stiffened before roaring as his orgasm shot hot jets into Jasper's mouth, asshole fluttering around his fingers.

As soon as Mr. Cullen was finished, and Jasper had swallowed his release and carefully removed his fingers, he straightened once again. He'd been unable to touch his own dick because he'd needed his free hand to hold on. Now that his hands were free, nothing was going to stop him.

Standing tall on his knees, he knew it wouldn't take more than just a few pulls. Meeting the hooded eyes of his Professor, he said between gritted teeth, "You see what you do to me, Mr. Cullen? How hot you make me?"

Licking his lips, it was the Professor's turn to give the wolfish grin. "Cum, Jasper." He demanded. "Cum on me. Now." And with those words, Jasper's cock exploded in thick white stripes across the body still so brazenly displayed before him.

"God...Edward," he keened, before catching himself with his free hand on Mr. Cullen's thigh.

Quickly, the Professor moved his legs so his feet were on the floor once again, and pulled Jasper to him so he lay on his chest crushing his tie between their bodies. The two stayed like that till their breathing returned to normal.

Running his fingers through Jasper's hair, Edward kissed the kneeling man on the top of the head.

"Jas...that was so fucking hot," he murmured into blond curls.

Lifting himself up to meet his gaze, Jasper grinned at the other man's words. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Thanks so much for playing along, Baby. Although, next time, I think I can do without the filing."

Rumbling out a laugh, Edward said, "I wondered what you would think of that. Surely you realize that was just an excuse for me to ogle your ass in my favorite jeans." Reaching out, he fingered his cum-splattered necktie. "Maybe next time we won't ruin my tie, though," he wrinkled his nose before grinning at Jasper.

"Oops. Sorry," Jasper blushed slightly before leaning forward to brush a kiss against Edward's lips. "But I do think we may need to play this one again. I, uh, broke character there at the end when I said your name," Jasper grinned devilishly.

Laughing, Edward brushed Jasper's hair from his forehead. "Anytime, Baby. I love you."


End file.
